User blog:Mistakain/Pahty, pahty, paaaahhhhhhty!
Sitting one this overturned and broken fishing boat, I've realized that I may be doomed. I overheard on this broken HAM radio that some guy, who for now I'm just calling The Voice has been in contact with a few people he believes are immune to this mess. I can't seem to keep the signal as it switches around like crazy, but from what I have gathered, the head lifeguard, John Sinamoi, has been gathering survivors at the some Pool House, and over at the church Mother Helen is doing the same, and there has been gunshots being heard from all over the island. I really can't believe that the first vacation I've gone on in years is, quite possibly, the last thing I'll ever do on this planet. Basically, on day 4 of this vacation, there was a news post of a possible flu headed east from the nearby slum in Moresby... That was the night Sam B was performing... I hadn't heard that song in a while and I hit up the party. Party, party, party. Riiiiight. I remember it all now... Some crazy broad. I think her name was Svetlana kept calling me "Beeeeg Money American!" and stupid me figured I'd get some, so I just kept filling her glass with the expensive bubbly. She wore a mess of diamonds, probably blood money, judging her accent... Some drunk came in the club with a bloody bandage on his arm. Got a little pushy with some of the guests, and even got on the stage with the "talent"... Sveti told me to protect her from the crazy man. I called over security, and pointed out the guy that had just jumped on stage. The rest of the night was a blur... screaming, running... I swear some chick tried to eat the security guard. Svetlana ran off with some concierge... and screw her. She was a money pit, and this is a dire emergency. On the beach there were more of the cannibalistic freaks... I hopped in one of those fishing boats... and now I'm wishing, in my panic, that I had listened to myself when I had told that bastard Sinamoi that these boats weren't made well enough to cross the coral. I can see the main land from here. So close and yet so far. The crab shanty is running out of canned food, but at least I can fish. My mind may be screwing with me... But I could have sworn I saw a few bloated bodies in the water, recently... I'm not sure if it was the water and loneliness out here playing tricks on me, but I think they were moving. God, I hope not. If anyone reads this... don't go to the main island. You're signing your own death warrant if you do... If I'm dead, or worse, WALKING DEAD when you find me, here's what should be on my toe tag... Name: Jae Kain Hgt: 5' 9" (175 cm) Religion: Christian Blood Type: O- Category:Blog posts